Dust, Pipes and Water
by JTF2
Summary: Jules has showe issues. Sam tried to help but it ends up as a late night Team 1 project of destruction. Funny, please R


**Ok, so I did the exact same thing, try to fix the shower but just made it worse… I do not own Tim Horton's or Canadian Tire. Crappy Tire is the same thing as Canadian Tire, just to let ya know! **

She was frustrated. Not only was the shower completely taken apart and all over the bathroom floor, but she still didn't know what the problem was. Today was a half day, because it was a long weekend they got the afternoon off, but had to come in tomorrow at seven. She knew the shower didn't work and she was determined to fix it, but now she was doubtful. Tools and shower parts were everywhere, the music was going and no one was in the station. Team 3 was on a gun call and everyone else was home. Hearing the door open she stuck her head out and saw Sam, looking at her curiously.

'What?'

She said as he made his way over to her.

'Why are you murdering the shower?'

She sighed and let out a little laugh

'Well, I was trying to fix it, but I think I just made it worse'

Looking around he saw that some of the wall was missing, the shower head and the handle was completely dismantled and most of her tool kit was on the floor.

'Well, you remind me of my dad. He would always try to improve things, but end up ruining it. There were a lot of trips to Crappy Tire when he was home'

She smiled and leaned up against the wall.

'You know what I need, a Timmy's, and then we should make our way to Canadian Tire, and then fix the shower that I destroyed'

He helped her out and they made their way through the station. Team 3 was coming back and Donna looked like she was going to the locker room.

'Hey Donna, might want to skip the shower'

They both laughed as they left the station. Getting into Jules' jeep she headed in the direction on Timmy's. They were both still in uniform, Cool pants, t-shirt and regulation jacket. Going in the lady behind the counter said happily

'Officers Callaghan and Braddock, nice to see you today'

'Hi, we will have two medium double-doubles?'

Sam said looking at Jules, who gave an approving nod. They both tried to take out their wallets and quickly looked at each other.

'Sam, you paid last time!'

She said handing the lady her card, but Sam took it and said

'You pay for the shower that you destroyed, I am getting the coffee'

Before she could object the lady took his card. Taking the coffee Jules gave him a look, and took a sip.

It was cold out, colder than usual, and they could see their breath as they made their way into Canadian Tire. Jules knew where the pluming section was, she had been here many times before. Sam followed and the gun section caught his eye. Taking her arm, he guided her away from the pluming and into the guns.

'Sam, we have to do this before the Sarge finds out what I did to the shower'

She argued. He just smiled and kept on going. Getting to the counter he looked at all the hand guns, and ammo.

'Sam, what the hell are we doing, I have to go!'

'Listen Jules, I was going to-'

He was cut off by the person behind the counter

'Can I help you?'

'Um, on we were just looking'

Jules answered and pulled Sam away.

They got what they needed, a new shower head, handle and some grout for the wall they needed to take apart according to the guy in the store. In the shower stall Sam and Jules were tearing apart the wall, the guy in the store said the problem was probably the pipe and not the shower head or the knobs, but they would need new ones because it was unlikely they would get them back together; it was probably a scheme but they got new ones. Jules took the tiles and peeled them carefully off the wall, because if they broke it was going to be fun getting them back on. Finding the problem was a blocked pipe Sam took the pipe wrench and broke the seal. Suddenly water was spraying everywhere.

'Jules, turn the main water main off!'

He yelled as he put his hand over the hole, trying to stop the water.

Greg was coming back to do paperwork after a break and when he made his way to the locker room a dripping wet Jules, covered in white powder ran past and into the basement. Just standing there he waited until she came back, she ran right past him into her locker room and yelled

'Is that better?'

Walking in, he saw there was tools and parts everywhere, and the wall was missing with a centimetre of water on the floor. Sam and Jules were laughing on the floor, both wet and white, but Sam was significantly more wet than Jules.

'What are you doing?!?!'

'Umm, hi Sarge, I was just, ah, fixing things?'

She said, unsure of his reaction. He looked concerned, the wall was missing, and they were both wet, which could be a problem in making an excuse.

'What are you fixing? It looks like you just made a bigger problem'

'Well, I came in and Jules was fighting with the shower, so we went out and got some new parts and the guy told us that the problem was most likely in the pipe, so when I took it apart she had to shut the water off because it was leaking, well more like spraying… and here we are'

He hesitated, then said

'Ok, well make it look presentable please'

And walked out. Once they heard the door shut the laughing continued.

'We better fix this before he comes back'

"Agreed'

She said, taking the pipe wrench. Spike came in about 20 minutes later and thought since they were doing repairs they should see if all the other showers needed to be fixed. Once they had all the other pipes exposed Ed showed up and he had his tool kit, with drills and saws, so they could really improve it. Ed and Spike decided that it would make the entire system more efficient if they rerouted all the pipes and set it up like an intersection, because there were four showers. Taking apart the walls with Jules's jigsaw they carefully took out all the pipes, brought up the floor and all the tile was laid out on the benches so they knew what went where. At about nine at night Greg came back in to see no more showers, Sam, Jules, Ed and Spike arguing over which saw to use to cut the main line, and pipe, shower and tools everywhere.

'What the hell happened? I leave with one hole in the wall, and return with no wall!'

They all put their hands on their pockets and looked at the floor.

'Officer Lane, what did you do?'

He gave Jules a glance and said

'Well, when I came in there was already a hole in the wall, so Spike decided that we could make it more efficient, and I had my saws and drill with me, so we took the wall down, but now we cant decide what to do with the main water line, and Spike made a hole in it-'

He was cut off

'Hey! I did nothing, Jules cut it when she fell, it wasn't me!'

Spike said

'Well I wouldn't have tripped if the cords were wound up like I said they should have been!'

And the arguing started again.

'Hey, hey, hey! There is no need to fight; we can fix this, ok?'

The rest of the night was spent contemplating what to do with the main water line. There were two more trips to Canadian Tire for paint and more tiles, as well as Timmy's for coffee and a call to the chief, whose brother was a plumber. At seven in the morning Wordy showed up to an empty station. He headed to the locker room and saw Ed sleeping next to a charging cordless drill.

'Oh dear'

He said to himself as he walked into Jules' change room. There was dust and grout all over the floor, the showers were different, a huge chuck of tile was missing from the floor, tools of every shape and size were everywhere, and people were sleeping all over the place. Greg and Spike were in one shower stall; Sam was on the floor, Jules using him as a pillow, and some guy he had never seen in his life was sleeping next to the chief, who was in PJ's.

Ed came up behind him and said

'I think you should leave them, it was a long night'

He looked at him and said

'Do I really want to know?'

Ed shook his head and they walked out.

'Who is that guy, and why is the chief in his pyjamas?'

'Wordy, long story, very long story'

**Ok, it didn't turn out as well as I expected, but let me know. I have had an experience like this, not fun, very not fun… R&R please!**


End file.
